Hi Puppies Wiki
Welcome to the Hi Puppies wiki. Feel free to look around, comment, ask stuff, and potentially add usefull stuff to this wiki if you play Hi Puppies or another Youxin game on which I have given close to no info ( Like Hi Kitties or Hi Puppies 2. Hi Puppies is my game (manner of speaking, not actually my game) , I don't know much about the others ) . If you don't know much about all this and perhaps feel left out or whatever, you can download Hi Puppies, Hi Kitties, and Hi Puppies2 on app and play store. But it sadly isn't available on game store (on windows devices) . Just search " Youxin " in the search bar and all their games should appear. Including their ones in some strange languages including what I think is chinese and japanese... I wouldn't advise anyone with close to no space on their device to install any of these games, though, since even if most game data is online, the game will tend to store some of it on your device to ameliorate their network's speed and statistics. So you can consider it helping yourself since it'll improve your game experience. Also note that if a bug appears on your device (the only ones on Hi Puppies I've noted is not being able to addopt a pup with your device more than once, after a while having strangely blocked pics, or your GB (guestbook) empying every time you change acc) 's effects will dissappear on another device. Reinstalling the game won't help. You can only have one of those bugs per device. Some lucky people don't have any. They can appear at any time but once they're there they'll never go. Other bugs exist but don't have unlimited effects like this one. If you have a new one to state, please message me about it. If you want more info about this everlasting device bugs, please ask me too. I think the bugs are limited to your IP address...which is simply impossible to change. If you have one of these bugs and want help, please tell me so too. Thanks for reading this! =^.^=Cute Catgirl-0.0- (talk) 09:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (founder of this wiki) Oh, and I made this list of stuff we need pages about, it's here. All those that make a page on one of those subjects, link it to the page on that page, and link it to their profile (faking is banned) will be promoted to Admin. Anyway, since tons of people see my wiki but don't even leave a message (I get info on all edits and views on my wiki by email daily) , I created this : How did you find this wiki? I play Hi Puppies, visited you, saw the link to your wiki on your GB asking for help and checked it out. I found you on some other wiki and checked out your favorite wikis coz I hadn't seen this one before. Someone told me about it. I play Hi Puppies/Hi Kitties/Hi Puppies2 and decided to search it on the net. I HAVE NO IDEA WHATSOEVER. None of these ways. PS:that 1st none of these ways was me: I created it,and didn't state that in the poll^^ And also this: Which Youxin game do you play? Hi Puppies. Hi Puppies 2. Hi Kitties. Sunny Puppies (could be HP and/or HP2) #staymysterious ~LOL. Hi Puppies & Hi Puppies 2. Hi Puppies & Hi Kitties. Hi Puppies 2 & Hi Kitties. All 3 (Hi Puppies, Hi Kitties, and Hi Puppies 2). All 4 (Hi Puppies, Hi Kitties, Hi Puppies 2, and Sunny Puppies) #staymysteriousbutnottoomuch ~XD double LOL. I used to play one/several/all of them but not anymore. I used to play several/all of them but now I only play one. I used to play Baby Dogs but I now play none/one/several/all of them. None of anything said above : YXgames are strangers to me. That 1st "All 3" is me too, though I mainly play Hi Puppies. Please sign if possible with the "~~~~" in wikitext please.